Domestic life was never quite my style
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield lo dejo todo, todo. Por un hobbit. Y el sobrino del hobbit.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí son míos, son de nuestro Dios Tolkien.

Notas: 1) Aquí los padres de Frodo murieron cuando el tenía cinco años, no doce. 2) Es una fusión de CANON & MODERN. O sea, todo el paisaje es el mismo pero tienen electricidad, computadores, celulares, etc.

Dedicatoria: Para Andy Gutiérrez. Perdón por la tardanza! (:

* * *

 **Domestic life was never quite my style**

* * *

Parecía tonto que después de las batallas vividas por recuperar un reino prometido, el Rey Bajo la Montaña lo dejará a todo, pero no lo hizo sin pensar en sus antepasados. No, los Durín tenían que seguir en el Reino y más adecuado para hacerlo era Fili. Las vidas perdidas para tener de vuelta la montaña no serían en vano.

Pero Thorin Oakenshield lo dejo todo, todo. Por un hobbit.

Y el sobrino del hobbit.

''Entonces somos ricos'' el pequeño Frodo, de siete años preguntó en cuanto su tio Bilbo le termino de contar sus recuerdos de lo que él llamaba 'Viaje Inesperado'.

Bilbo hizo un sonido que solo se había escuchado en animales muriendo. ''Frodo, ¿es todo lo que dices a la historia?''

Frodo suspiro ''Pero Tío Bilbo, esa historia la he escuchado miles de veces... Lo que nunca me dices es si somos ricos. Tío Thorin es Rey así que somos ricos, ¿no?''

Thorin, que hasta el momento se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta soltó una risa y entro al cuarto del pequeño hobbit. ''Yo era un Rey, Frodo. Pero si quieres que responda a tu pregunta: si, somos ricos.''

Bilbo se quito sus lentes de lectura y cerro su diario, para mirar a Thorin. ''¿Tu también?'' ¿Que a nadie le interesaba sus historias?

''Hey, solo respondo las preguntas del niño.'' El enano dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

''Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos viviendo en este agujero?'' Frodo preguntó, tenia que aprovechar ahora que Tío Thorin estaba ahí.

''Porque es mi casa y solo me sacarán de aquí con los pies por delante'' Bilbo respondió.

''Pero Sam dice...'' comenzó a decir Frodo pero fue interrumpido por Thorin.

''¿Por que no mejor duermes y mañana contestamos todas tus preguntas, Frodo?''

Frodo lanzó un pequeño resoplido pero asintió ''Hasta mañana Tío Bilbo. Hasta mañana Tío Thorin.'' les dijo, recostándose en la cama y mirando como los adultos se iban.

''No debiste haber dicho eso'' Bilbo dijo en cuanto cerraron la puerta del cuarto.

Thorin continuo su camino hacia la sala, sabiendo que su pareja lo seguiría ''¿Que tiene de malo responder las preguntas del niño?''

Bilbo rodo los ojos ''¿Que tiene de malo? Uh, no lo sé. Que mañana mismo de seguro nos va a pedir juguetes nuevos o una televisión o un aparato de esos... cosas''

''Celular, hobbit anticuado, se llaman celulares''

''Se como se llaman'' Bilbo se defendió, comenzando a juntar algunos juguetes que Frodo dejo regados en la sala.

Thorin le ayudó, acomodando los cojines de los sillones. ''¿No quieres que Frodo sepa que somos ricos?''

''No somos ricos'' contesto de inmediato Bilbo.

''Pues... Tenemos en el sótano dos cofres lleno de monedas y joyas''

''Calla, ¡te escuchará!''

* * *

Resulta que organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para un niño era más dificil de lo que pensaban, el año pasado les fue bien porque Frodo no quiso fiesta alguna, solo un pastel y una comida donde los únicos invitados fueron Fili y Kili.

Pero ahora Frodo quería una gran fiesta, y tristemente Bilbo no podía decir que no.

(Bien, si podía pero Thorin lo persuadió)

''¿Globos? Esta muy grande para eso...''

Thorin puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Bilbo era un poco... amargado.

''Es un niño, Bilbo, claro que va a querer globos en su fiesta. Incluso Kili quiso globos en su fiesta hace unos meses''

''Si, pero los quiso para competir en reventarlos con Tauriel y Legolas''

El enano se sentó junto a su pareja ''¿Ya sabe Frodo cuantos amiguitos va a invitar?''

''No... En realidad... ¡¿Frodo?!'' llamo al niño que se encontraba en la sala mirando una película.

El hobbit entro al comedor y los miro expectante.

''Hey, ¿cuantos compañeritos vendrán a tu fiesta?''

Frodo negó ''Solo Sam''

Thorin frunció ceño ''¿Solo lo invitaste a él? Eso no es muy educado.''

''No...'' balceceo el pequeño, mirando al suelo.

Bilbo ladeo la cabeza ''¿Hay que no nos estas diciendo?''

Frodo negó de nuevo.

Thorin noto la preocupación de Bilbo se se puso de pie para caminar hacia Frodo ''Tu puedes contarnos lo que quieras, lo sabes, ¿cierto?''

Después de unos segundos Frodo levanto su vista ''Nadie quiere venir...''

Los adultos conectaron mirada y esperaron que el niño terminara.

''Dicen que tío Bilbo... Que no es apropiado que dos hombres estén juntos.''

* * *

''¡Voy a matarlos!'' Thorin gruño en cuanto entraron a la habitación, después de tener una charla con Frodo y leerle un cuento para dormir.

''Son niños, no puedes ir matando niños'' Bilbo dijo, entrando tras él.

El enano dio vuelta y lo miro ''No a los niños, a sus padres.''

''De igual manera, Thorin. No puedes solo... ir a asesinar a gente.''

''Puedo. Soy el Rey''

''Eras, y no en la Comarca''

Bilbo se cruzo de brazos y miro a su pareja dar vueltas por el lugar, lo mejor era darle espacio.

Finalmente, Thorin se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tranquilizo ''No puedo creer que le hayan dicho eso a los niños''

El otro sonrió tristemente, aliviado que Thorin se tranquilizara y no hiciera alguna tontería ''Es tradición...'' comenzó a decir pero el enano le disparo una mirada ''Bueno, no es tradición... Es solo que los hobbit son de mente cerrada''

''Le dijeron a un niño que él no es normal por vivir con nosotros, Bilbo. Un niño''

''Y Frodo es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que tiene que ignorar a esas personas, Thorin.''

''Tengo que hacer algo...''

Bilbo se sentó a su lado y tomo sus manos ''Yo puedo ayudarte, solo recuerda que queremos lo mejor para Frodo.''

* * *

Tauriel río al ver a su esposo caer en la competencia que al final ganó Bombur, Frodo y Sam coronaron al enano 'Rey de la Pequeña Comarca'.

''Él hizo trampa'' se quejo Kili en cuanto se acerco a la mesa con Tauriel.

''Trompeaste por estar presumiendo que ibas en primer lugar, Kili'' la elfa le dijo con una risa.

''¿Perder contra Bombur? Eso debe de doler'' Thorin comentó sentándose en una silla libre junto a su sobrino.

''Si, bueno... Tu tienes que limpiar todo cuanto nos vayamos'' Kili respondió.

''Nah, eso lo hará Bilbo, yo pretenderé cuidar de Frodo y Sam''

''¡Te escuche!'' grito Bilbo, pasando con la tarta para poder partirla.

Thorin encogió hombros y se arrepintió, ahora tendría que limpiar todo él solo.

Tauriel y Kili vieron eso y rieron juntos ''Tío, nunca te imagine así'' expresó el enano.

''¿Así como?'' preguntó Thorin, confundido y mirando de reojo hacia Bilbo quién buscaba que todos se pusieran alrededor de la mesa principal.

''Tan... ¿hogareño?'' Kili miro a su esposa, Tauriel solo asintió a la elección de palabra.

El ex-Rey rió y negó levemente ''Si, yo tampoco pero... No sé, Bilbo y Frodo me hacen no querer nada más. Ahora todo ese deseo de ser el Rey bajo la Montaña parece tan...insignificante''

''¡Frodo ven aquí que te vamos a cantar!'' grito Bilbo mientras correteaba al pequeño hobbit, quién a su vez perseguía a Sam.

Thorin sonrió ante eso.

* * *

''Estuvo bien''

''¿Bien? ¡Dwalin partió el pastel antes de que Frodo soplara las velas!'' siseo Bilbo, quitando su abrigo para dejarlo en la cama y buscar su ropa de dormir.

''Si, pero Sam y Frodo reían sin parar''

El hobbit sonrió mientras buscaba en el closet ''Si, los niños se divirtieron mucho''

''Al menos ya cayeron dormidos''

Thorin asintió y se acostó en la cama pese al sonido de queja que hizo su pareja.

''No, no, no, no. Ponte tu pijama, Thorin''

''Estoy cansado...''

''No me importa. Mi cama, mis reglas''

''Pensé que era nuestra cama''

''¿Recuerdas comprarla? No, yo lo hice''

''¡No le hables al Rey así''

''No eres rey de nada, Thorin...''

En el otro lado del pasillo, bajo un fuerte de almohadas dos pequeños hobbit reían ante la discusión de los adultos.

''Pensé que los inma-du-ros eramos nosotros'' dijo Sam, cuidando decir bien las palabras.

Frodo río ''Siempre son así... En unos minutos Tío Thorin va a besar a Tío Bilbo y se acabará''

''Ew...'' murmuro Sam pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sentó ''Digo _ew_ a que son adultos no a que son hombres, Frodo''

El castaño sonrió ''Lo sé, Sam. Tu no eres in _icnorante_ como los demás''

''¿Icnorante?''

''Tío Thorin me enseño esa palabra y a pelear con espada, pero aun no son tan bueno''

Sam hizo una 'o' con sus labios y se volvió a acostar junto a su amigo.

''Tus tíos son increíbles''

''Lo sé'' Frodo concordó con orgullo.

* * *

De vuelta en la habitación de la pareja, Thorin se acurruco junto a Bilbo que aparentaba aún estar enojado.

''Mañana tenemos que ir a pagar la luz, el agua, el gas...''

Thorin asintió ''Aha, si...''

''¿Me estas ignorando?''

''No... Solo _shhh_ , y déjame besarte, ¿bien?''

''...Bien''


End file.
